


Clueless

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [6]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Human AU, Pregnancy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Clueless

Bog was worried. Marianne had been acting weird for the last few days. She was smiling a lot. Not just a lot, but a lot lot. She was getting sick every morning. He had tried to get her to go to the doctor, but she had just smiled and told him not to worry. He had asked Dawn, Sunny, his mother, but no one seemed to have any idea what was up with Marianne. He wondered if it had something to do with their wedding anniversary; it was coming up, but not for several weeks yet. But he couldn't figure out why that would make his wife act weird or become sick. It was a cloudy Saturday morning. They had stayed up late watching cheesy horror movies and eating popcorn. Marianne had seemed a bit more normal, still smiling a lot, but she hadn't been sick that morning. 

Bog woke up slowly, a smile across his sharp features. They had made love last night too. Slow, passionate lovemaking in which they had fallen asleep in each others arms. When he sat up that morning his smile turned slightly off. Marianne was not in bed, which was odd. She usually woke up after him. As he turned and placed his feet on the floor, he noticed a long gift wrapped box on his nightstand. 

Bog frowned, confused. He picked it up slowly, examining the odd box. He didn't notice the door to the bedroom creak open. Marianne stood at the crack with her phone recording Bog. He looked adorable in his boxers, his hair all sleep rumpled. He had found the box and the note. She chewed her lips watching him. 

The note was in Marianne's handwriting. It read: 

“I love you with all my heart. Always, Marianne.” 

He unwrapped the ribbon on the box and removed the lid. Inside was a pregnancy test. Bog stared at it unmoving before he pulled it out and really looked at it. The test showed two pink lines. His eyes widened in realization as he covered his mouth with his hand. Marianne stepped into the room, causing Bog to look up. “Marianne?” 

Tears started to flow down his cheeks. 

“You're pregnant?” 

His accent became so thick with emotion, she wasn't sure she heard him for a moment, but then she nodded. 

“Yep. We're pregnant.” 

Bog dropped the test, grabbing Marianne up off her feet, which caused her to drop her phone. The phone landed on its side though it still continued to record. All that could be seen were Bog's legs and the hint of Marianne's feet as he lifted her up and swung her around. 

“We're having a baby!!!” 

The camera picked up the sound of their bodies hitting the bed, the springs groaning in protest, the sounds of two happy people giggling, kissing, speaking in excited whispers, then more giggles and breathy moans, the squeaking of the bed becoming louder.


End file.
